In Remembrance of Lily Evans Potter
by LottaHandell90
Summary: Seven-year-old Lily Luna wants to know more about her partial namesake, who is also her long deceased grandmother.


* _Everything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling. Today is 30 January, so I wanted to write this fanfic to celebrate Lily Evans' birthday. It is also my own mother's birthday. This is for you, Mom! *_

* * *

In Remembrance of Lily Evans Potter

30 January was like any other winter day here. It was snowing outside, so all us kids were to stay inside, to keep warm.

My name is Lily Luna Potter, and I'm seven years old just last week. My mummy is Ginny Weasley, youngest and only Weasley girl in her generation, and my daddy is Harry Potter. He is my hero; he risked his life to save the world from the bad people who wanted to bring harm to our world.

Uncle Ron and Auntie Hermione are my godparents. They are also heroes. Uncle is Daddy's best mate, and Auntie is the smartest witch of her generation.

Auntie Luna, one of my namesakes, is another dear friend. She is a naturalist and she always has fun stories to tell about the Crumple-Horned Snorkack. James would always burst out that they don't exist, but I don't believe him. James is just a big meanie who doesn't know anything. I wish he was more like Al, who never wanted to cause trouble. Although, James teases him too...

My other namesake- I don't know anything about really. All I know is that she is Daddy's mum- my grandmother. Her name was Lily Evans Potter, and she was Muggle-born, like Auntie. One day, when I was really little I asked why we never see her, and Mummy replied that Grandma Lily along with Grandpa James died a long time ago when Daddy was a baby.

That was it. They didn't tell me anything else about her.

* * *

"James, give me back my Jinx! It's MINE, not YOURS!"

"You have to catch me first!"

I was chasing James across the playroom, for he had _stolen _my favourite toy in the whole wide world, Jinx, my stuffed kitty cat that Auntie's mummy made for me for my fifth birthday.

"Not fair! Not fair! You _stole _Jinx!"

James hopped all the way up on the couch, and raised Jinx up so I couldn't reach.

"You better give Jinx back to Lily!" Al cried across the room.

"Or what? You'll tell, _Albus Severus?"_

_ "_You're being so mean, James!" I yelled now. "Why can't you be _nice?"_

"I guess I'm just bad to the bone."

"Kids! What is that racket down here?" Mummy come down the stairs.

"James stole Jinx and won't give her back!" I immediately pointed at James, telling on him.

"She's such a telltale, Mum-"

"James, enough!" Mum was not happy. "Go upstairs to your room, and think about what you have done!"

"But Mum-"

"Now, James Sirius!"

James jumped down, very defeated, threw Jinx at me, and headed upstairs.

Mum then sighed heavily, as quiet Al headed upstairs, toward the living room.

"Why don't you come up to the kitchen with me? You can be my little helper."

I always get excited to be anyone's little helper. "I'd love to, Mummy!"

Mummy was making pancakes for brunch, since Uncle Ron, Auntie 'Mione along with cousins Rosie and Hugo would be coming to join us. I helped. Daddy was also in the room, musing about something.

"You know that today is my mum's birthday," he said to Mummy. Mummy nodded. "She would have been fifty-five."

They were mentioning my namesake grandmother again. So I decided to ask something.

"I wanna know more about Grandma Lily."

Mum and Dad looked at each other and smiled.

"Of course, love."

* * *

James, Al and I sat on the living room floor by the fireplace waiting as Dad brought in an old looking book.

Mum took the book, and said, "Come on up, kids."

I immediately climbed on the sofa, next to Mummy and Daddy, while James and Al walked around behind to see.

Dad took out one of the photos. It was of Grandpa and Grandma as young teenagers dancing. Throughout many of the photos available, I noticed my namesake in particular. She had long strawberry blonde hair, always seemed cheerful, and had emerald green eyes, much like Daddy's and Al's.

"She's pretty!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah. I wish I would have known more about her. When I was younger, and- had the opportunity to know about my Mum and Dad, I always wanted to know about Dad. Now, that I look back, I wish I would have asked more about my mum."

Mum then said that we should be getting ready for brunch for Uncle and Auntie and the cousins were just about to arrive.

As Harry greeted his two closest friends when they arrived with little Rosie and Hugo, he thought more about earlier, when speaking of his mum.

The kids, in particular, Lily were too young to know everything that happened.

They were too young to know that Lily Evans had sacrificed her own life to Lord Voldemort to save him.

They were too young to know that Lily Evans was the sole reason why Severus Snape decided to take the risk and spy for the Order, while remaining faithful to Voldemort.

They were too young to know that the reason why Snape, his once hated and least favourite professor at Hogwarts, risked everything to protect him was that his unrequited love for Lily Evans greatly trounced his long-standing enmity toward James Potter.

But the kids would always know that Lily Evans would have made a wonderful mother and an excellent grandmother.

FIN


End file.
